Recovery
by Cramer87
Summary: Sebastian kidnaps Clary and erases her memories. Magnus promises that her memories will eventually return the catch is if Sebastian can get a hold of Clary before they all return he can reverse them making her believe he is in fact the man she loves, and Jace is the terrible monster.
1. Chapter 1

Recovery

Chapter 1

Jace POV

Alec sat watching Jace with worried eyes as he forcefully paced back and forth the length of library. Finally he just couldn't take it anymore, and stood in front of Jace. Jace came to a screeching halt infront of Jace. Alec reached out and put his hands on Jace's shoulders, "They're gonna find her Jace...she's going to be fine." Jace's head dropped, and all he could think about was it has been 1 month, 1 week, 4 day, and 13 hours since "He" took Clary. No one in the institute would offically confirm it, but Jace knew deep down Sebastian took Clary. Jace deep down knew they were doing everything they could, but he just couldn't sit here and do nothing while his Clary was missing. He was growing more and more unstable and unpredictable as every moment passed, he could feel himself slipping away into the darkness, and the scary thing was he didn't mind the darkness.

Magnus burst through the library door, and Jace looked up to meet Magnus' waiting eyes. Before Jace could even ask, Magnus nodded his head.

Jace ran over to Magnus, "They found her? Where is she? Is she okay?" Jace was almost shouting.

"We have to move quickly follow me I will explain on the way." Magnus said in a hurried tone and took off out the door Jace went jogging after him while Magnus spoke, " I managed to use a tracking spell to locate her. The Clave sent their best shaddowhunters to take out Sebastian, but he managed to slip through their fingers." Magnus spun to turn around to face Jace he looked him square in the eyes, before he spoke his face soften and his voice almost a whisper, "I need to tell you something before I take you to her..."

Jace couldn't hide the worry, "What magnus? What's wrong?"

Magnus lowered his eyes a bit..sadness in his voice, "They found her in a basement Jace...she's been hurt in every way imaginable...They finally agreed to let me come get you because she wont let anyone near her."

Jace couldn't hide the pain anymore his voice shook as he told Magnus, "Just take me to her..."

Magnus nodded and created the Portal, and they both stepped through. After coming out of the portal Magnus had done an excellent job at portaling them exactly where they needed to be. They were standing infront of the basement door. Magnus gave the order that all Shadowhunters should stand down so Jace can be alone with Clary. Jace gave Magnus an appreciative and in return .

Jace opened the door and headed down the stairs. The farther down the steps he got the darker it got. Finally Jace took out his witchlight so he could begin his search for Clary. It didn't take long for his Shadowhunter hearing to kick in and he could hear something in the far corner. When he finally reached the corner he sees Clary in the smallest ball possible as far in the corner as possible. Jace stopped about 5 feet from where Clary was attempting to hide and just dropped to his knees and in a whisper he said, "Clary?..." The sound of Jace's voice made Clary pick her head up and look in his direction without looking directly at him.

Jace took this time to take a look at Clary. She was dirty, she was bruised, she was in nothing but bra and panties. The more Jace looked the more he realized there weren't many places on her body that wasn't cut or bruised.

"Clary..can I please come sit next to you?..I promise I wont touch you unless you want me to." He could tell Clary seriously had to think about it but eventually faintly nodded. Jace slowly made his way next to Clary, and as promised as hard as it was not to scoop her up and hold her close to his chest,he didn't touch her. He couldn't help but notice she was shivering, and he wished he had brought his jacket, but his shirt would have to do. He pulled his long sleeve gray henley style shirt over his head. As he turned to Clary he saw her eyes get wide and she began to back away from him, realizing what this may have looked like he hurried to say, " no no no..Clary I promise I'm not going to hurt you..." he held the shirt out towards her, "You look cold..here put this on..." Clary relutant at first reached out and took the shirt from Jace then shrank back into her hiding corner. She very quickly slipped the shirt on. Jace just quietly watches as Clary snuggled into his shirt he couldn't help but to notice that she seemed to relax just slightly.

Clary POV

The shirt felt so warm, it was way to big but somehow it conforted her. She couldn't help but to notice the scent on the shirt seemed to make her happy, and seemed farmilar. She had been beating so severally that she barely remembered her name. She wasn't sure why, but she had a really good feeling about the guy sitting next to her something farmilar. Jace brought her out of her thoughts finally speaking, "Clary...please can hold you? I've missed you so much, but if you say no I wont be upset." Clary could hear the pleading in his voice. She was scared, but something about him made her trust him. He really seemed to care about her even though she wasn't exactly sure why. Instead of nodding she began to slowly crawl out of her hiding corner into his lap. His armed went around her instantly as he pulled her close against his chest. She felt safe, she knew this guy wouldn't let anyone hurt her. She just wished she knew who he was, she felt so frustrated because here is this guy that seemed to care very much about her and she couldn't even remember his name. Should couldn't help, but to bury her face into this stangers chest, she let his scent surround her as she began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace POV

"Oh Clary, baby it's okay...I got you now...you're safe." He whispered in her ear as he began to rub soothing circles in her back. Clary looked up at him tears streaming down her face and she spoke actual words for the first time in days so her voice came out in a whisper, "Somehow I know I am safe, but I just don't know who you are..."

Jace was absoultely stunned, "You don't remember me?"

Clary begain to sob harder as she shook her head, "Im so sorry...but I just don't...but I want to with everything I have left..please help me remember..."

Jace tightened his grip on Clary holding her as close as possible, "Well lets start with my name is Jace..."

Clary couldn't resist the urge to say his name, "Jace..."

Jace couldn't help but to look down at her and smile, "I love hearing you say my name."

"Clary..."

Clary looked up at Jace, "Can I please take you home? I desperately want to get you out of this basement."

Clary looked towards the basement door, "They aren't going to touch me are they? Those people dressed in black?"

"Those people in black are Shadowhunters sent by the Clave to rescue you they wont hurt you, and I will not allow anyone to touch you okay? Clary nodded and burried her face into Jace's shirt.

Jace lifted Clary carefully, but she stil whimpered in pain, "I'm sorry sweetie I'll fix this as soon as we get back." Jace carried up the stairs where a group of 10 people were waiting. Jace stopped, and turned to Magnus, "Make me a portal I need to get her home." Just then the group started advancing forward, but Jace turn toward the grou stopping them, "I need everyone to back up, I know you all have questions, but they will have to wait Clary is in no shape to answer any question nor will you touch her." Jace turned back around to Magnus who had a portal waiting.

Magnus looked down at Clary and said, " I'll be over later to check on you buttercup,"

Clary looked over at Magnus and then up at Jace who sighed, "Clary, This is Magnus...He's a friend...he wont hurt you."

Magnus' eyes widened, "She doesn't remember me?"

Jace looked up with saddness in his eyes, "She barely remembers her name, and not much else. She has no idea who I or anyone else is..."

Magnus looked at Jace with sympathy, "Well hurry and get her home...I'll be there sooner rather than later, and maybe I can figure out what's going on."

Jace nodded and stepped through the portal. He ended up somehow portaling into his own room.

"Clary...I thought after we got you all patched up you might would like a bath then maybe I can get you something to eat?"

Jace saw a bit of a spark just for a split second in her eyes as she nodded. Jace said, "Alright, well let me sit you down and I'll get my stele okay?" Clary was relutant, but she let him put her down...she instantly felt hollow.

Jace came back a few seconds later holding his stele. He got down on his knees infront of Clary. She looked a bit scared, but Jace could tell she was putting on a brave face.

"Clary this is a stele, I'm going to use it to draw a rune over your injuries and it's going to make you feel better okay?"

Clary still a bit unsure, "Will it hurt?"

"Well," Jace began "It will sting a little, but I promise it is worth it."

Clary still looking a bit fearful, but decided to put trust into this golden eyed boy.

"Alright" Jace began while looking around the room, "Here I'm going I'm going to lay you down on my bed so I can get a good look at where I should mark you okay?"

Clary agreed, and Jace carefully lifted her up, and carried her the few steps to his bed. He gently laid her down on the bed, and began to work on her injuries. He marked her arms, and both legs. Jace struggled to keep any sign of rage he had for Sebastian hidden so he wouldn't scare Clary, but the more he saw of his beaten and battered Clary the harder it became. He finally got all the areas he could see. He brought his eyes up to meet Clary's who had been watching him as he worked. She did very well, she only tensed at first until she got use to the sting. Jace hoped his next request wouldn't scare her, "Clary...I really need to see your ribs may I lift your shirt so I can check them?" Clary was already begining to feel better so she decided it would be okay so she nodded. Jace carefully while watching Clary's face while he slowly lifted his shirt up he stopped just below her bra.

Jace couldn't help but to tense when he saw how badly her ribs and stomach are brusied. "Clary, baby...because of how bad your ribs are injured this mark is gonna hurt a lot more than the others...I wish I could do something about it but I simply can't, and I need you to be perfectly still in order for this to be effective. I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to use my legs to hold your hips down to make sure you don't move I wish there was a better way."

Clary nervously bit her lip, "alright...whatever you need to do."

Jace carefully straddled Clary, he put one knee slightly above Clary's hips. He slowly began to tense his leg muscle sqweezing Clary's hips in place. Jace tried not to focus on the small whimper Clary let out when he locked her hips where he needed them. He took his stele and began to mark her ribs. Clary began to scream and cry, as Jace started to make his second mark. Jace had to tighten his grip on her hips as her body tried to get away from the pain.

"I know baby, I know it hurts... I'm so sorry it'll be over soon, please try to hang in there...I'm almost done...almost...just a couple more seconds...and I'm done!" Jace dropped the stele and released the hold on Clary's hips. He watched the marks start sinking into her skin, he looked up to see Clary take a deep breath and close her eyes trying to control her rapid breathing.

"I'm so sorry...Are you okay?"

Clary was still trying to control her breathing, and didn't open her eyes. "I'm okay...its starting to feel much better."

Jace slowly got off of Clary, "I'm glad to hear that, I'm gonna start your bath water alright?" Clary just nodded, she didn't bother to move at all, she couldn't remember the last time she felt this comfortable.

Jace returned to the room and asked "Do you need me to help you get in or do you think you can do it?"

Clary looked confused and torn, "Is that normally something I would be okay with you helping me with?"

He thought for a second, "honestly, this has never come up. We have yet to be completely physically intimate so I've never seen you naked, but I'll do whatever makes you comfortable, and I promise I'll try not to look. Please let me help you if you have any doubts about being able to do this without hurting yourself."

Clary nodded, "Please help me..."

Jace slowly walked over to Clary, "Alright I think it would be easier if you took your clothes off in here so you can sit, and then I'll carry you into the tub."

Clary nodded and slowly started taking off her clothes. It took her a little while to get her bruised body out of the very few clothing items she had on. Jace only had to help with the clasp on her bra since it hurt her arms reaching behind her back. Then Jace lifted her up and slowly lowered her into the tub of hot water. He made sure that she could reach the soap, and shampoo, and things.

"Alright I'm going to get you some pajamas and something eat. I'll be right back okay?" Clary nodded but as he was leaving he heard,

"Jace..."

He turned back around, "Yes Clary?"

She put her head down as if almost embaressed, "Do you think maybe I could just sleep in another one of your shirts? I like the way they smell..."

Jace couldn't help but to smile because he couldn't help but to feel like there is some part of Clary that knows exactly who he is, "Of course...you've always seemed to really like wearing my shirts, and to be honest I really like seeing you in my clothes."


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus then looked at Alec, "Alexander I need you to cover her mouth so that she doesn't wake the dead, and wrap your other arm around her arms so they will stay still. He wraps his arm around Clary, and before he puts his hand over his mouth, "It may hurt now, but you'll feel so much better soon." As soon as Alec looked at Magnus and nodded that he was ready Magnus started to push his magic into her, Clary's broken bones started pushing back, and Clary began screaming and twisting against Alec. Alec rub his thumb against Clary's arm, and whispers in her ear, "Look at me Clary…" Clary looked up at Alec, "Just focus on me and it'll all be over soon..." Clary somehow finds Alec soothing, and keeps her focus on him, as he whispers, "That's it...just keep looking at me, and focus on breathing in and out." Clary doesn't even notice when Alec removes his hand from her mouth, and loosens the grip he has around her, He still continues to rub his finger tips up and down her arm. By the time Magnus is done Clary is fading in and out of sleep. Magnus leans forward strokes Clary's hair and guides her head down onto Alec's shoulder where she instantly falls asleep. Alec looks up at Magnus and Magnus is smiling and says, "You did amazing Alexander...I'm going to go give Jace an update, and you just stay right there."

Alec looks a bit nervous, "uh...uh...shouldn't Jace be doing this? I mean wont he be mad?"

Magnus shakes his head, "If you hand her over to Jace now it's going to wake her up she needs to sleep for a couple hours then he can come take her. Besides there is no one in the world other than himself he trust Clary with."

Magnus looks over his shoulder, and smiles again at Alec who gets comfortable and leans a little farther against the headboard. When Magnus opens the door, Jace jumps up the moment the door knob began to move. Jace hurriedly says, "How is she? When can I see her?"

Magnus puts his hands on Jace's shoulders, "She's gonna be just fine. Alec did an amazing job at keeping her calm, and you can see her in a couple of hours right now she is sleeping. I would suggest you go get a shower, change out of gear and get something to eat. I put a timer on the door...it will not open for you until she's been asleep for 2 hours."

Jace's eyes grew wide, "I'm just suppose to leave her alone? What is she needs something!?"

Magnus smiled, "Alec has her, he's gonna make sure she's alright.

Jace looking confused, "What do you mean he has her?"

Magnus waves his hand to show a much bigger version of the one way mirror that shadowhunters can make with their stele. When Jace looks into it he sees Alec leaned up against the headboard of the bed he has dozed off, and sleeping on his chest is Clary...just as they were watching Clary rolls herself over on her stomach against Alec's chest. As she begins to move Alec wakes up, and sleepily holds his arms out just in case Clary were to accidentally roll off of him, once she gets herself adjust to where now she is basically straddling Alec, with her body leaned against his chest, and her head on his shoulder. Alec drops his hand once he notices she is settled, and when she shivers he immediately pulls the blankets over them. Both of his hands come to rest on Clary's lower back as he falls back to sleep.

Magnus read Jace's facial expression and ask, "Do you really not trust Clary and Alec that much?"

Jace sighs, "I do...I just don't like seeing another guy even if it is Alec touching her...you can't tell me that it doesn't bother you even the tiniest little bit that your boyfriend is in there holding someone else?"

Magnus sighed, "Of course I'd rather him not be, but my feelings are not important right now. What is important is that Clary stay asleep, and if Alec holding her is the way to make it happen so be it. Not to mention my gay boyfriend in there with another girl...yeah I'm not worried…"

Jace glances back at the one way mirror when he hears a noise. Clary is whimpering and slightly wiggling. Alec wakes up immediately starts to rub her back. He suddenly stops and puts his hand under the back of her shirt touching her bare back. He is looking down confusingly at Clary and takes his hand off her back and puts it on her head he looks extremely worried. Jace suddenly panicking, "Magnus what's wrong with her?" Magnus glances back at Jace, "I think I know, but I'll go check on her..."

Jace stood up, "I'm coming in with you..."

Magnus sounding defeated, "You can come in, but I swear if you wake her up you will be my new favorite shade of glitter," Jace just nodded as they entered the room. As soon as the door opened Alec sounding worried, "Magnus she's burning up..."

"Just as I suspected,"Magnus began, "This happens sometimes, When I pushed the magic into her, her body is pushing back causing her to have a fever, unfortunately there isn't much I can do about the fever until her body decides she's in no danger. Alexander I will warn you Clary may start acting a little weird, whatever you do don't wake her up especially with that fever."

Alec looks down at Clary, "uh Jace...any clue what she's doing?"

Jace looks down to see Clary has worked her her hand under Alec's shirt and is stretching and contracting her fingers almost like she's lightly slowly  
scratching him. Alec saw the slightly pained expression across Jace's face when he saw what she was doing, "It's what she does when she's upset, sick, or in pain. Half the time she doesn't even realize she's doing it, but somehow it makes her feel better...I've never seen her do it to anything, or anyone...except me…."

Magnus thought it would be best to interrupt, "Jace honey she probably thinks Alec is you..."

Jace just sighed, "Do you want me to get her to stop, I'm not sure you'll like the alternative any better though..."

Alec looks at Clary, "Well see..the issue is...if she doesn't stop soon I don't know how long I can pretend this doesn't tickle, and she definitely wont stay asleep then..."

Magnus looked rather amused, "Oh Alexander, I can't believe you have managed to stay still this long. Jace did you know your big brother giggles like a little girl?"

Jace kind of smirked, "Alright before I'm subjected to Alec giggling. Just slowly move your hand under hers and hold her hand she'll stop and wrap her fingers around yours. I can't believe I just gave my brother instructions on how to sleep with my girlfriend better.."

Magnus shook his head, "Yeah, and I'm watching my boyfriend sleep with his little brother's girlfriend so join the club."

Jace watched as Alec slowly moved Clary's hand into his, and just as Jace said she would she latched onto his hand. Alec sighed, "Oh thank the Angel!" Just then Izzy walked into the Infirmary, "What's going on here?" Jace looked at Izzy, "Shhh...Izzy you could wake the dead..."

Izzy quietly walked beside the bed, "Alexander Lightwood why are you in bed with Clary, and why are you two so damn calm about it!?"

Jace took Izzy aside by the elbow, "If I tell you will you promise to keep your mouth shut?"

Izzy looking back at Alec and Clary, "Yes of course..."

Jace began to tell Izzy the whole story about how Clary was in so much pain she couldn't move and how he got Alec to call Magnus. How terrible her injuries were and how they wouldn't heal by themselves and she would have problems the rest of her life. Then how Magnus had banned him from the room, and got Alec to hold Clary down and cover her mouth so he could heal her without her waking everyone up. Then finally how it would be better if him and Alec didn't try to switch places because she needs to stay asleep.

Izzy remained quiet while Jace told the entire story, and once he was done, "and you haven't had a total melt down yet? I'm so proud of you...You're growing as a person and all that stuff..."

Jace looked down, "Am I really that protective?"

Izzy, Alec, and Magnus in unison said, "yes!"

Izzy looked at Alec, "Okay I'm dying to know...what's it like for you to hold a girl?"

Alec looks at Jace and Magnus and kind of shrugs, "I mean I don't have a lot of experience in this department..besides hugging you this is the closest and longest contact I've had with a girl...I don't know about all girls, but this one in particular is...very...small...How are you not constantly worried you'll break her?"

Jace rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, "I was at first...then I took a right hook to the face during training from her...for someone her size she hits pretty hard."

Clary began to wiggle a bit until she was in the crook of Alec's neck and settled back down.

Alec whispered knowing how close Clary is, "She's a quirky little thing when she sleeps isn't she?"

Jace kind of smirks looking down at Clary, "Yeah, but you get use to it...you think you're uncomfortable now just give her a minute..."

Alec looked at Jace with a confused expression, "I'm not really uncomfortable...it's just….okay...now I see what you mean…."

Jace kind couldn't help but snicker...Magnus and Izzy looked at Jace then at Alec, without even having to ask Alec sighed, "She kissed my neck..." Izzy couldn't help but to snicker, "Is that your first kiss by a girl?" Alec looked mortified..."Oh by the Angel..." Izzy and Jace both began to laugh as Izzy says, "Now when people asked you have to say Clary..."

Magnus shook his head, "Under normal circumstances I would be turning her into something sparkly to put in my living room, but nothing is ever normal with you people," and he smiled.

Clary began to wiggle again, and Jace whispered, "She's waking up…." Magnus quickly checked her temperature, "It's safe for her to wake up the fever is gone..." he said sounding relieved.

Clary whimpered as she attempted to stretch, Izzy couldn't help it.. she whispered, "This is gonna be awesome..." After a few seconds Clary became fully conscience, and that she was laying on someone, with her face buried in their neck, and holding their hand and it only took about 2 seconds for her to know that whoever it is isn't Jace...Clary jumped up forgetting all about her injuries and screamed, Alec quickly grabbed a hold of her so she wouldn't hurt herself further, "Clary, it's alright calm down..."

Clary quickly looked down "Alec?"

Alec turned a few shades of red, "Yeah..um...hey..."

Magnus broke in, "What do you remember?"

Clary looked over to see Magnus, Jace, and Izzy standing around her bed watching, "Awesome...just awesome…." then Clary turns back to Magnus, "I remember getting injured….I remember pain...I remember going to sleep with Jace….then I remember the color blue then nothing..."

Magnus pondering says, "blue?"

Alec thought for a second, "Right….before she went to sleep I told her to focus on me and controlling her breathing...I'm guessing the blue she means are my eyes..."

Clary puts her head down, "Oh by the Angel..." not realizing she put her head down on Alec's shoulder. She suddenly realizes and picks her head up mumbling an apology to Alec.

Clary looks at Alec, "and how long have I been sleeping on you?"

Jace is the one to answer, "2 hours which is about all I can handle...sooo give me my girlfriend back...you've had her long enough."

Alec suddenly realizing he did in fact still have Clary, not only that but he had both arms around her. "Oh...right….so how do you want to do this?" he said looking at Clary, "Can you move at all or do you need help?"

Clary attempted to sit for the first time...She struggles a bit, but Alec held his hands up and laced her fingers through his to help her push herself up, and now she was sitting straddling Alec. Alec looked up at her, "Does that feel alright?"

Jace and Magnus both looked at each other and they both looked like they were gonna throw up…

Clary and Alec don't even notice, as Clary answers, "It's painful, but I can manage..."

Alec asks, "Do you want me to lift you off of me, or do you want to do it? Whatever would be the least painful."

Clary thinks for a second, "I think I can do it..." Clary attempts to slide sideways off of Alec once again he interlocks their hands so she has something stable to use, and she carefully slides side ways off of him...Alec can't help but to feel slightly empty after she slides off of him…

Alec looks up to see Jace impatiently waiting for him to get up...Alec sighs and gets up going to stand next to Magnus as he watches Jace climb in bed next to Clary who instantly leans into him. Jace sighed at Clary leaning into him, "Finally the world makes sense again...it's not easy watching your girlfriend kiss your brother's neck."

Clary turned about as red as her hair, "I did what!?"

Jace laughed, "You did your scratching thing to him too."

Clary hid her face humiliated and groaned, "Alec I'm so sorry..."

Alec smiles, "It's okay Clare...Its not a big deal..."

Izzy could no longer contain her laughter, "Yeah, Clary you only just gave him his first kiss by a girl no big deal..."

Clary groaned again and sighed," Once again Alec I'm sorry, and Thank you for taking care of me while I did weird things to you in my sleep..."

Alec looks a bit confused as he says, "Your welcome, anytime?"

Izzy takes out her phone and looks at the phone, "Oh shit! Jace we gotta go, we have to start graveyard patrol.."

Jace sighs looking down at Clary, "but I just got her back..."

Clary smiles up at Jace, "It's okay Jace...I'll be here when you get back..."

Jace made a stern face, "and you will not get out of this bed right?"

Clary rolled her eyes, "I would like to take a shower in a little while, and go up to my room...there is no need for me to be in the infirmary…"

Jace began to mumbled to himself about stubborn little red heads, when Alec stepped in, "I plan to stay around the house since Magnus has plans today. I can make sure she isn't over doing it."

"Alright alright, I guess that would be okay, just keep a close eye on her she's tricky..." Jace said glaring at Clary.

"Okay beautiful, I gotta go, but please don't over do it."

Magnus said, "alright since you two are leaving I will walk out with you...goodbye Alexander, and Clary I do hope you get to feeling better…."

Clary nodded, "Thank you Magnus for everything..."

Magnus smiled, "Anytime Doll"


End file.
